


Boys being Boys (Drabbles)

by yvchann



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I dont know how to write, Kissing, Late night talks, M/M, Weddings, adding tags as I go, lapslock, little shit hwanwoong, mingi wont stop talking, san wont stop talking, wooyoung kinda whipped tho, yunho is TIRED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvchann/pseuds/yvchann
Summary: I wanted to get back into writing because i haven't written anything in like 2 years so please ignore how rusty i'm going to be!I used the OTP prompt generator for inspiration.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 27





	1. Youngjo x Hwanwoong

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote in a long time so if there is any improvements, please let me know in the comments! :))

Your prompt: youngjo is chewing the last piece of gum in a really good pack so hwan pulls them into a kiss to lowkey steal it out of youngjo's mouth

The packet was empty.

The packet of gum that Hwanwoong brought was empty and the culprit was sat mere feet away from him. His boyfriend, Kim Youngjo, that sneaky brat. 

Hwanwoong stares at the older boy, coming up with ways to scold him for stealing his gum that he brought with his hard earned cash (Leedo's cash but no one needs to know that) before the perfect idea pops into his head, smile spreading across his face. The smaller boy makes his way over to Youngjo, and as casually as he can, perches himself in his boyfriends lap, stealing his attention away from his phone. Phase one complete. 

"Hwanwoong what are you-" He can't even finish his sentence before the smaller boy presses his lips against his own. Hwanwoong brings his hands up to cup the sides of the older boys face, pulling him just a bit closer. He presses his hips forwards into Youngjo's, causing him to let out a breathy moan, allowing the younger to slip his tongue into his mouth. Phase two.. 

He used his tongue to lick into his boyfriends mouth, searching for the gum the older was chewing. Bingo! As discreetly as he could, he uses his tongue to fish the piece of gum from his mouth. Mission complete. He broke apart from Youngjo, giving him a big grin, gum between his teeth as brown haired boy sat, panting, eyebrows furrowed. 

"You demon.."

Hwanwoong just giggles, climbing out the others lap and sauntering away and Youngjo shakes his head in disbelieve at his boyfriends actions.


	2. mingi x yunho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your prompt: mingi keeps asking weird/strange existential (or otherwise way too deep for 1am) questions and yunho only wants to go to sleep.

it's 2am.. 

"if you do a handstand on some scales, will you weigh less than if you just stood on it?"

yunho lets out the deepest sigh known to man, rolling over to look at his boyfriend and just stares at him.

"what? i'm actually curious.." mingi trails off under the harsh stare yunho is levelling him with, a sheepish smile growing on his face. 

yunho yet again sighs before sitting up in bed, hands in his lap, mingi following his actions.

"will you sleep if i answer you?" yunho asks mingi, voice flat. "because i'm so tired i feel like i could die here.."

"i won't bother you if you answer me.. unless i think of anymore good questions" 

yunho sighs once again. it's worth a try.

"if you did a handstand on some scales, you would weigh exactly the same amount, you wouldn't lose any mass" yunho says straightforward.

this clearly displeases mingi, his eyes almost bulging out of his head as he gawks at yunho. oh no.

"but you're not STOOD on it, it'd be different, surely you would be lighter right?-" mingi rambles on as yunho lowers himself back down into bed, turning to face away from his boyfriend, slowly moving his pillow around his head to cover his ears. he shouldn't of even entertained the boy by answering his late night questions.

yunho clenches his eyes shut, still able to hear mingi through the pillow ear muffs as his boyfriend continues his argument. a long moment passes before mingi finally notices his boyfriend isn't paying attention anymore, he shakes his shoulder, hoping to continue the extremely important debate. 

"mingi."

"yes?.."

"go the fuck to sleep"


	3. san x wooyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Prompt: Wooyoung: After this is all over, feel free to lose my number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 5 am so this is probably so bad, but i was so bored i needed to do something

They meet at a friends wedding, sat next to each other for the ceremony. Sans the one to start up a conversation, talking about anything on his mind to make the situation slightly more bearable, Wooyoung rolling his eyes approximately 30 times a second at the strangers incessant rambling before the ceremony begins, San shedding tears as vows are shared earning a judging side glance from the other boy.   
Once everything is complete, San continues to follow Wooyoung around the venue, though the other boy doesn't respond, San enjoys talking to him, he enjoys his presence.   
Wooyoung however, doesn't enjoy Sans presence.  
"Are you done yet? I want to go to the bar.."  
San merely blinks at him, eyes big.  
"What..?"

"Are you done talking yet. I need a drink" He repeats slower, noticing the way San is just staring at him as if he just told him he killed his puppy. They stare at eachother for a moment before Wooyoung speaks again. "You can come with me if you want.." He murmurs reluctantly. "Just... stop talking so much, yeah?"

San nods in response, trailing after Wooyoung as he heads to the bar to get a drink.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few drinks pass and Sans once again begun his one sided conversation with Wooyoung.  
"-and I have another wedding in a week.. My ex is getting married and invited me.. I don't want to go by myself though.. that would be so humiliating-"

"You're single?"

"Yeah.."  
Wooyoung hums, although the boy sat next to him talks too much, he IS pretty.  
"If you don't want to go alone, just ask someone to go with you"

"My ex knows all my friends.. that wouldn't work.. unless.." Sans eyes light up as he looks at Wooyoung as if he had just solved all his problems.  
"No.."  
"You could come with me!"

"No! I don't even know you!" The other boy stares at him as the realisation he hadn't even introduced himself dawns on him. He shoots his hand out at Wooyoung, making him flinch.  
"My names San!" Wooyoung looks at his hand for a few seconds before reaching out to shake it.  
"Wooyoung.."  
"Please will you come to the wedding with me.. it would be so embarrassing for me to go by myself.." Wooyoung raises his eyebrow at the other boy.  
"Why would it be embarrassing?"

"Because he found someone new and I didn't.." Sans shoulders sag, his whole body deflating.   
"So..?"  
"Just.. please? You don't have to talk to me the whole time if you don't want to.."  
"Then your ex wouldn't buy it" Wooyoung smirks at him, amused.  
"Oh yeah.." San looks at the counter in front of him, eyebrows pinching together, thinking of another way to try and get Wooyoung to agree to his plan.  
"Look.. I'll do it, you seem desperate" He holds his hand out, the other boy cocking his head to the side. "Your phone, idiot." Once the phone is in his hand he enters his number into his contacts.  
"But.. when it's over, feel free to lose my number.." San smiles almost as bright as the sun spreading across his face and Wooyoung just can't help but to smile back at him.


End file.
